


keep me in your mind

by sonderwalker



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Some Humor, disaster trio at it again, they are trying to watch a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker
Summary: After months away from the temple, Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan try to enjoy a quiet night in while watching a HoloDrama that Ahsoka has picked out.Something soft and sweet.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 95





	keep me in your mind

**Author's Note:**

> this is just self-indulgent

"I can't remember the last time I saw him fall asleep before midnight," Obi-Wan muttered as he stroked his beard.

"I can't remember the last time I saw him sleep at all, master," Ahsoka replied.

The two of them stood there, watching as Anakin was curled up against the armrest of the couch in the common room, his face squished into a pillow as he slept.

"Wait, how are we gonna watch our HoloDrama now that Skyguy has fallen asleep on the couch?" Ahsoka asked as she frowned.

"We could always wake him," Obi-Wan suggested.

"'m already awake," Anakin mumbled even though he didn't move.

"Well, then can you please sit up so the rest of us can sit down in peace?" Ahsoka asked while placing her hands on her hips.

Anakin sat up slowly, squinting against the warm light of the common room and looking at Obi-Wan and Ahsoka.

“You know, if you’re that tired already, you can just go to bed, Master,” Ahsoka pointed out with a smirk on her face.

“It’s not that late,” Anakin replied.

“No, but if you’re going to fall asleep anyway, then you might as well go now and let Ahsoka and I have the couch,” Obi-Wan pointed out.

“Ugh, I’m not gonna fall back asleep, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka looked at each other, before looking back at Anakin. Then, Ahsoka walked over and plopped down onto the couch, crossing her legs and used the force to summon the controller for the HoloNet.

“Ahsoka, I know we’ve both talked to you about that before,” Obi-Wan said as he sat down on the other side of Anakin.

“It’s just us, why does it matter?” Ahsoka asked.

“Ahsoka.” Anakin said, rolling his eyes.

“Sorry,” she muttered as she changed the channel to the one she was interested in.

Truthfully, neither Obi-Wan nor Anakin particularly cared about what she had chosen to watch, but it was the first time in months where they had gotten an opportunity to spend time together that wasn’t them on a ship, or on a mission, or stolen moments late at night.

Instead, it was early in the evening, and the night life of Coruscant was beginning to shine against the twilight of the sky. But it seemed so distant and far away, especially as the three of them sat on the couch in their common room, blankets thrown over their legs as they watched a romantic HoloDrama that Anakin and Obi-Wan had already seen one too many times.

But they were there to spend time with Ahsoka, who seemed to be very invested.

And if Anakin’s head nodded, before coming to rest gently on Obi-Wan’s shoulder halfway through the movie, he was sure that Ahsoka wouldn’t notice.

And if Anakin turned so that he was practically burying his face into Obi-Wan’s neck, his curls tickling Obi-Wan, then Obi-Wan would bite his lip and try not to laugh, even when Anakin sighed softly.

As the end credits began to roll and Ahsoka got up and stretched, Obi-Wan felt Anakin shift against him, raising his head slowly and rubbing his eyes.

The room was now dark, except for the blue light that was coming form the Hologram in the middle of the room, and Anakin squeezed his eyes shut, turning away from it.

“I thought you said that you weren’t going to fall asleep again,” Obi-Wan replied softly with a smile as he brushed a stay curl back behind Anakin’s ear while Ahsoka was still turned around.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Anakin replied with a small smile, and a humorous glint in his eyes.

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan shook his head and sighed. 

“What are you guys talking about?” Ahsoka asked as she turned to face them, a curious expression on her face.

“Nothing, Snips,” Anakin replied before getting up and stretching.

Now that the way that the light that was hitting Anakin’s face had changed, he could see dark circles that were larger and more prominent than he remembered. Obi-Wan stood as well, standing close to Anakin as they watched Ahsoka walk away after telling both of them goodnight, the door to her bedroom opening and closing softly behind her.

“You look exhausted,” Obi-Wan said as he cupped Anakin’s face gently in the almost pitch-black room.

“You don’t look any better,” Anakin retorted, and then after a moment, the both of them laughed, pulling each other close into a soft embrace.

“Perhaps an early night in would be good for both of us,” Obi-Wan suggested, not moving from where he stood, his cheek squished against Anakin’s shoulder.

“Perhaps.”

* * *

Obi-Wan woke first, the next morning with his legs tangled between Anakin’s. He watched as time seemed to slow down, watched as Anakin’s hair caught the morning sunlight in the curls, making them look like he was a piece of expensive artwork instead of another human laying at his side.

Anakin’s chest rose and fell slowly, his bangs falling in front of his face as he slept.

Obi-Wan watched silently, cherishing this small moment with a smile on his face that only seemed to get even larger when Anakin somehow moved to be even closer to him.

“Good morning to you too,” Obi-Wan said affectionately.

Anakin mumbled something that he wasn’t able to comprehend before shifting again and settling down.

“What was that?” Obi-Wan asked, amused as he ran a hand through Anakin’s hair.

“Close the blinds,” Anakin muttered, pressing his face into Obi-Wan’s neck again.

“Some sunlight will do you some good, Anakin,” Obi-Wan responded and Anakin huffed.

“’S too bright.”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan sighed.

“Please close the blinds,” Anakin asked with a change of tone in his voice that made Obi-Wan worry slightly.

He raised his hand, closing them with the force instead of getting up, and was expecting to hear a remark from Anakin about misuse of the force but instead all Anakin did was sigh and relax further into the bed.

“Feeling alright?” Obi-Wan asked as they lay there in a now significantly darker room.

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan said after Anakin didn’t respond for several minutes.

“Headache, it’s no big deal.” Anakin quickly muttered, not bothering to open his eyes again and look at Obi-Wan. 

“For how long?”

“Since last night.”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan sighed.

“Sorry,” He muttered, opening one eye to look at Obi-Wan.

“You could have just said so, I’m sure Ahsoka would have understood if you weren’t feeling well,” Obi-Wan noted softly as he began to run his hands through Anakin’s hair again.

“Didn’t wanna ruin the moment.”

“You wouldn’t have ruined anything,” Obi-Wan responded and chuckled as Anakin wrapped his arms around him.

Anakin didn’t respond for a moment, and Obi-Wan wondered if he had fallen back asleep.

“Is this you asking me to stay without saying so?” Obi-Wan asked and Anakin nodded.

“You’re impossible.”

“But you love me anyway,” Anakin whispered.

“That, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
